Brackenfur
Brackenfur is a golden brown tabby tom, sometimes refered to as pale ginger. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Brackenkit does not appear by name, but he and his siblings, Cinderkit, Thornkit, and Brightkit were abducted by the ShadowClan warrior Clawface. They were later rescued by Firepaw, Graypaw, Yellowfang, Whitestorm, Mousefur, Runningwind, Willowpelt, and a handful of ShadowClan cats, including Nightpelt, who later became ShadowClan's leader. It is mentioned that there was a injured golden-brown tabby kit, but does not tell whether it was Thornkit or Brackenkit. Fire and Ice :Brackenkit was apprenticed to Graystripe under the name of Brackenpaw. He toured the territory and went on a hunting patrol, where his mentor nearly drowned after breaking through thin ice. After that, Brackenpaw's training was left neglected as Graystripe left camp frequently to meet the RiverClan she-cat Silverstream in secret, forcing Fireheart to train him. During a patrol of the ShadowClan border, Brackenpaw found bones covered with a scent that was mistaken for ShadowClan's, and was actually Brokenstar's. Near the end of the book, Brackenpaw prevented Tigerclaw's patrol from mistakenly attacking ShadowClan in revenge, and brought it back to ThunderClan. Forest of Secrets :Brackenpaw trains with Fireheart more than he trains with Graystripe, as he is still meeting Silverstream. While he, Fireheart, and Sandstorm were hunting, they heard Cloudkit's cry for help, Brackenpaw's leg was injured in the fight. He was sent back to the ThunderClan camp to fetch Yellowfang in order for her to help Silverstream, Graystripe's mate, when she was kitting. He also becomes a warrior later in this book, acknowledged by Bluestar for spotting WindClan and ShadowClan, who were coming to invade, warning the Clan and then saving Fireheart from Nightstar during the attack. He is given the name Brackenfur. Rising Storm :He stays with the Clan during the fire. A Dangerous Path :Brackenfur tells Fireheart that he thinks something is wrong with Speckletail's kit, Snowkit, and he wanted to mentor him. Snowkit is deaf, so he cannot mentor him. He is given Tawnypaw to mentor instead. He also chases after the hawk that captured Snowkit, but fails to rescue him. Brackenfur is one of the first warriors to agree to support Fireheart's arranged meeting with WindClan to solve the dispute over Bluestar's acusations of stolen prey. The Darkest Hour :When Firestar became suspicious of Darkstripe, Brackenfur was asked to tail him. Brackenfur did his best, but once, Darkstripe slipped away to meet the ShadowClan deputy, and poisoned Sorrelkit. When his apprentice, Tawnypaw, leaves ThunderClan to go live with ShadowClan, Brackenfur is frantic and stricken with guilt. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Brackenfur was one of the cats who was hunting with Longtail when a rabbit blinded him. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :He is mentor to Whitepaw. Moonrise :He continues to mentor Whitepaw. Dawn :He is first seen with Sorreltail by his side. When Graystripe is captured, Brackenfur takes some of his deputy duties, along with other senior warriors. Ironically, he winds up saving a kit from an eagle, which is something he failed to do with Snowkit in A Dangerous Path. Starlight :He behaves romantically towards Sorreltail, who returns his affection. He is on guard duty when Sorreltail and Leafpaw set off after Leafpaw receives a dream from Spottedleaf about the Moonpool. Twilight :Sorreltail is now his mate, and she moves to the nursery in preparation for birth while Brackenfur continues his warrior duties. Then, the badgers attack. Brackenfur does his best to defend the nursery, but soon, Sorreltail starts to have her kits. Cinderpelt goes in to help her, but a badger breaks in and kills her. Afterwards, Brackenfur goes in and comforts his mate. Sunset :Brackenfur helps Sorreltail to care for their four new kits. When Brambleclaw tells Firestar he needs to choose a new deputy, Firestar considers Brackenfur for deputy before Leafpool tells him about her dream where Brambleclaw (in the form of bramble claws) is protecting the Clan from danger. Brackenfur says that Brambleclaw will be a great deputy when cats are not pleased at first. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :When Graystripe returns, Brackenfur is one of the first cats to greet him. When Jaypaw is sneaking out of camp to go visit the Moonpool, Brackenfur is on guard duty and mentions saying he was out late. Jaypaw tells him he can't sleep and he offers to go on a walk with Jaypaw. Jaypaw refuses the offer, feeling glad that some cat believes he could do things without needing to see. Brackenfur is brought back from hunting by Cloudtail to be told that Hollypaw didn't want to be a medicine cat apprentice anymore. Firestar appoints him as her mentor. At first he seems to think about why she might have given up the chance, but is glad to have her as an apprentice. He takes her on the hunting patrol and instructs her on the best ways to hunt. Dark River :While on patrol with Firestar and Hollypaw, he watches as Firestar discovers Birchfall and Berrynose hunting in ShadowClan territory. :Brackenfur continues to train his apprentice, Hollypaw. Once, when Brackenfur asks Hollypaw to come to the training hollow for a training session, she never showed up, making him worried. Outcast :Brackenfur neutrally breaks up Ashfur and Lionpaw's battle training session, which had turned into a real warriors' battle, and is shocked at how harshly Ashfur treated Lionpaw. Eclipse :Brackenfur continues to train Hollypaw. :Two of his kits, Poppypaw and Honeypaw, have their warrior ceremony, and now they are known as Poppyfrost and Honeyfern. His other daughter, Cinderpaw, could not become a warrior when her leg was injured falling from a tree. With the help of Jaypaw, Cinderpaw recovers and becomes Cinderheart by the end of the book. :Brackenfur's apprentice, Hollypaw, has her warrior ceremony and earns the name Hollyleaf. Long Shadows ''Sunrise :Brackenfur's daughter Honeyfern dies of a snake bite. After Honeyfern dies he comforts Berrynose like he was a son to him. Family Members '''Mother:' ::Frostfur: Deceased, suspected StarClan member Sisters: ::Cinderpelt: Deceased, reincarnated as Cinderheart ::Brightheart: Living (As of Sunrise) Brother: ::Thornclaw: Living (As of Sunrise) Mate: ::Sorreltail: Living (As of Sunrise) Daughters: ::Cinderheart: Living (As of Sunrise) ::Poppyfrost: Living (As of Sunrise) ::Honeyfern: Deceased, suspected StarClan member Son: ::Molekit: Deceased, suspected StarClan member Aunt: ::Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: ::Ferncloud: Living (As of Sunrise) ::Ashfur Deceased Suspected Place of No Stars member Niece ::Whitewing: Living (As of Sunrise) Grand-nieces ::Dovekit: Living (As of Sunrise) ::Ivykit: Living (As of Sunrise Tree Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters